Les enfants perdus
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Ils pensaient que leur évasion les rendrait libres... Mais le Monde des vivants et des morts ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.


**…**

 _(Pardon pour les fautes restantes...)_

 **…**

Tous les enfants naissent avec des parents. Mais tous ne les gardent pas. Et ils deviennent orphelins. Si par malheur ils vivent dans la Province de Connacht, à Sligo, ils finissent à l'Orphelinat de « Kendricks ». Un établissement austère dirigé par la terrible Dr Hess. Voilà pourquoi, un jour, Mick et Aélis décidèrent de s'en échapper...

Ils avaient à peine 20 ans, mais eux deux et d'autres orphelins quittèrent la bâtisse sombre, une nuit de pleine lune.

Mick et Aélis étaient les plus vieux. Et ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. De fait, ils se considéraient presque comme les parents de ces enfants perdus. Ils prirent chacun un seul sac de toile et disparurent dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Ils allaient désormais découvrir le Monde d'une façon assez brutale.

 **…**

Ils arrivèrent dans la ville de Carns, près d'une grande route de béton. Les orphelins avançaient lentement. Surtout Aélis qui, dans la précipitation de l'évasion, s'était blessé la cheville. La jeune fille boitait douloureusement et Mick l'aidait le plus possible. Ils arrivèrent tous, fatigués et à bout de souffle, sur le bord de la route où une barrière servait de sécurité. Les enfants perdus s'en servirent pour se tenir à quelque chose. Surtout Aélis, qui utilisa la clôture comme béquille pour avancer. Ils continuèrent leur ascension, sous les regards interrogateurs des dizaines de passants qui traversaient aussi le village. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'ils entendirent les coups de feu...

Chacun sursauta.

Puis, levant les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, il découvrir un vieil homme non loin de là, avec un fusil à la main. Ses yeux fous toisaient tout le monde et il se mit à tirer sur toutes personnes croisant son chemin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la panique gagne la foule. Des vingtaines, trentaines de personnes se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Renversant d'autres gens, criant, hurlant en essayant de se sauver.

Les enfants perdus firent de même, embringué par le mouvement. Aélis serra les dents pour pouvoir courir malgré sa cheville cassée.

L'homme avançait lentement, vidant ses cartouches et tuant plusieurs individus sur son passage. Rien ne l'arrêtait.

Mick attrapa Aélis par la main et l'emmena dans un coin abandonné. Au milieu du village, il trouva une bicoque ouverte et il pénétra dedans avec sa bien-aimée. Ensemble, ils coururent dans un long couloir en bois pour finalement débarquer dans une petite entrée. Ils jetèrent sempiternellement des regards derrière eux, à bout de souffle et transi de terreur.

Ils posèrent leurs sacs contre le mur et tentèrent de reprendre leur respiration. La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils découvrirent avec effroi le vieil homme et son fusil...

 **…**

Mick et Aélis arrêtèrent de respirer. Ils levèrent les mains en signe de réédition quand l'Irlandais les mit en joue. Par réflexe, ils reculèrent. Aélis boitait toujours et son pied lui faisait plus mal que jamais. Elle serra derechef les dents.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à la jambe d'Aélis et demanda, avec trop de calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Surprise, elle mit quelques secondes à répondre, la voix tremblotante.

\- Je... Je me suis cassé la cheville.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu marches dessus ? Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

\- Non...

L'homme avança et considéra le jeune couple devant lui.

\- Où sont vos parents ?

Mick et Aélis sentirent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Le jeune garçon répondit néanmoins.

\- Nous n'en avons pas.

\- Tout le monde a des parents.

\- Les nôtres nous ont abandonnés à l'Orphelinat lorsque nous étions bébés...

Une voile de tristesse traversa le regard du tueur. Il baissa son fusil.

Il marcha lentement vers Aélis et lui donna son arme.

\- Tiens, tu en auras plus besoin que moi.

Elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Face à l'improbabilité de la situation, elle attrapa l'arme de sa main gauche. L'homme lui montra comment charger le fusil. Aélis plaça un doigt sur la détente. Enfin, l'Irlandais ouvrit la porte d'entrée et vint se repositionner à côté d'Aélis, en lui disant le plus naturellement du Monde.

\- Tu vois les enfants là-bas, qui se cachent ?

\- Oui...

Mick aussi les voyait. Lui et Aélis paniquèrent mais le tueur reprit normalement.

\- Vise et tire.

Aélis trembla. Le doigt gauche sur la détente, la main droite tenant le fusil, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle murmura.

\- Non... Non, je ne peux pas...

\- Mais si, tu peux. Tu vises et tu tires sur eux. C'est simple.

Elle sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté d'elle. Totalement sans défense, sans arme et trop confiant. Elle ne voulait pas tuer les enfants, mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Aélis lut également la panique qui transperçait les yeux bleus translucides de Mick.

Alors, lentement, sans trop réfléchir, elle fit pivoter son corps et son arme. Elle visa la poitrine de l'Irlandais et elle appuya sur la gâchette.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. L'homme fut sous le choc et posa une main sur la tache rouge qui commençait à maculer sa chemise. Comme il était encore debout et qu'Aélis avait peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle ou à Mick dans un dernier espoir, elle visait son crâne.

Et tira à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, le tueur tomba à terre et Aélis lâcha son arme, en pleure.

Mick l'attrapa par la main, reprit les sacs toujours au sol, et quitta la demeure pour toujours...

 **…**

C'était il y a trois semaines. Depuis, Mick et Aélis avaient retrouvé quelques enfants perdus toujours en vie. Ensemble, ils avaient élu domicile dans une sorte de Bunker abandonné. Ce n'était en réalité qu'un endroit sous terre, tout en bois et en forme de très très long couloir. Saccagé par des années de non-service, il avait dû être par le passé un refuge pour les sans domicile ou les Junkies. Au milieu de la poussière, du désordre et d'un bric-à-brac d'objets, il y avait surtout des rats, des souris et même des chats.

Mais, au moins, les orphelins avaient un toit au-dessus de la tête. Et un endroit où dormir, se protéger et s'occuper.

Comme pour la petite Fódhla, dans un coin du couloir, qui peignait des tableaux sur un très vieux chevalet avec de la peintures tellement sèche et usagé qu'elle devait user d'ingéniosité pour s'en servir. Un jour, Aélis aussi avait peint un tableau. Quelque chose de sombre avec un coup de pinceau propre à elle. Et elle avait posé son œuvre à côté de celles de Fódhla. Juste à côté d'un petit tableau qui représentait un ancien violon.

Un garçon nommé Cathal s'occupait des animaux du Bunker. Des rats, des chats et de toutes autres petites bestioles qui crapahutaient sur les murs humides de l'endroit. Il chassait aussi les araignées pour Aélis, qui avait une sainte horreur de ses insectes.

Le jeune Ronan avait une connaissance en herbologie très intéressante pour permettre aux orphelins de se soigner ou même de manger.

Il y avait aussi Eileen, Aithusa et d'autres enfants âgés de 6 à 15 ans. Mick et Aélis étant les plus vieux, du haut de leurs 20 ans.

Tout se déroula ainsi, le plus normalement du monde. Parfois, ils devaient se cacher dans la trappe secrète, dans un mur, lorsque des intrus pénétraient dans le repaire. Ça restait un endroit abandonné qui n'était pas censé être habité par des orphelins fugueurs.

Seulement, un jour, ils eurent une visite inattendue. Une jeune fille, environ 18 ans, entra dans le Bunker. Elle était déguisée pour Halloween. Avec une robe de mariée tachée de sang et un voile dans les cheveux.

Malheureusement, elle avait repéré les enfants perdus et elle les avait reconnu. Le bruit courait dans les villages voisins que plusieurs orphelins s'étaient échappés de Kendricks. Des affiches à leurs effigies furent placardées un peu partout. Et même si leur cachette se trouvait dans un coin perdu de la forêt, non loin du Puits Sacré de Tobernalt, ils devaient parfois voler quelques pitances en ville. Et la curiosité de l'inconnue allait lui être fatale. Elle voulait dénoncer les orphelins à la terrible Dr Hess. Et cela, Aélis ne le permettrait pas...

 **…**

Avec l'aide de Ronan, elle prépara un plan. Elle en parla à Mick, bien sûr. Et même si ni lui, ni elle, ne désiraient réellement faire ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils le firent... Pour le bien de tous.

Avant que la jeune fille ne parte tout dévoiler à Dr Hess, Aélis lui fit boire un thé.

Quelques gorgées plus tard, la traîtresse tomba raide morte, au milieu du couloir.

Fódhla se noua autour de la taille d'Aélis et Ronan jeta le reste du poison dans un évier hors d'usage.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Aélis. Elle considéra le corps sans vie de la fausse mariée et murmura, à l'intention de Mick.

\- J'ai à peine 20 ans et j'ai déjà tué deux personnes...

 **…**

Un jour, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Mick, Aélis et quelques enfants étaient partis au milieu de la forêt pour trouver quelques vivres et autre petites choses utiles à la vie de tous les jours. Avec leurs sacs sur le dos, ils marchèrent à pas lents au milieu des landes magiques et mystérieuses.

Trop mystérieuses.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant une immense colline aux arbres étranges. Des racines énormes sortaient du sol et les branches formaient des formes inquiétantes. La petite Eileen se mit à dire, avec crainte.

\- Surtout, ne touchez pas les arbres !

Mais les racines sortaient de partout et les branches prenaient toute la place. Il devenait très difficile pour nos héros d'avancer sans rien toucher.

Alors qu'ils continuèrent lentement leur marche, quelque chose leur fit peur.

Une fourgonnette noire débarqua sur le chemin de terre.

Et les enfants surent de suite de qui il s'agissait.

Les hommes de main de Dr Hess cherchaient toujours les orphelins.

Et ils venaient de les trouver...

 **…**

Ils se mirent tous à courir et, dans la panique, ils touchèrent les arbres. Les branches aux formes étranges s'avéraient entre en réalité des statues. Représentant des mains sortant du sol, ou des hommes et femmes aux allures angoissantes.

Lorsque Aélis posa une main dessus pour grimper la colline, elle sentit quelque chose d'inhabituelle sous ses doigts.

Elle hurla alors.

\- Ce ne sont pas des arbres !

Non, c'était des gens, des choses, transformées en arbres. Mais, _ça_ vivait toujours à l'intérieur...

Ils crièrent en chœur.

Et les cris alertèrent les sbires qui descendirent de voiture pour pourchasser les enfants.

Une folle course poursuite s'en suivit et tout le monde se sépara.

Sauf Mick et Aélis, main dans la main, sautèrent les barrières et traversèrent les routes à toute allure. Jusqu'à arriver dans une banlieue de petits cottages aux jardins croulants sous les jouets pour enfants. Ils coururent d'allées en allées, de jardins en jardins sous les regards intrigués de certaines personnes présentes dehors.

Puis, Aélis eut un plan...

 **…**

Il ne servait à rien de courir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils seraient sans cesse pourchassés par les hommes de Dr Hess. Il fallait que la poursuite s'arrête et que la Patronne stoppe les recherches. Pour cela, Aélis tenta de trouver un cottage calme. Lorsqu'elle et Mick arrivèrent dans le jardin, ils toquèrent à la porte.

Un homme, sa femme et ses trois enfants considéraient les orphelins avec intrigue. Aélis, qui avait lu leur nom de famille sur la boîte aux lettres, bégaya.

\- Monsieur Douglas, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous nous aider ?

 **…**

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, la famille Douglas, suivit de Mick et Aélis, se dirigea vers le fourgon noir des sbires de Hess. Là, l'infâme Mr Ketch, repéra les orphelins et commença déjà à lever sa matraque pour les attraper. Mais Mr Douglas l'en empêcha.

\- Stop !

\- Monsieur, ce sont ici Mick et Aélis, recherchés pour évasion de l'Orphelinat de Kendricks. J'ai pour ordre de les arrêter.

\- Oui, ils m'ont dit ça, oui.

Il avait une voix sûr et ferme. Il continua.

\- Mais, ce ne sont pas Mick et Aélis.

\- Oh, vraiment ? cracha Ketch avec ironie.

\- Non, ils s'appellent Adam et Amélia Douglas et ce sont mes enfants. Je les ai adoptés il y a des années de ça et il est hors de question que votre Orphelinat me les reprenne.

Mr Ketch s'avança et toisa les deux enfants de haut.

\- Vraiment ? Ils ressemblent pourtant aux deux bons à rien qui se sont évadés.

\- Désolé pour cet inconvénient, mais vous ne toucherez pas à mes enfants. Je vous prierais d'ailleurs d'arrêter vos poursuites, sans quoi je devrais prévenir la Garda.

Ketch, plus énervé que jamais, n'avait cependant pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Même si Dr Hess était très influente dans le Comté, elle n'était hélas pas au-dessus des lois des Forces de l'Ordre.

L'homme lorgna mauvaisement les deux orphelins et lâcha avec amusement.

\- Adam et Amélia, hein ? Eh bien, si un jour vous croisez Mick et Aélis, ne soyez pas surpris s'ils vous ressemblent beaucoup...

Il ne croyait bien sûr pas à l'histoire de Mr Douglas, mais il ne pouvait aller contre la volonté d'un civil. Sinon Kendricks aurait de sérieux problèmes et Dr Hess ne serait pas contente. Et personne ne voulait voir Dr Hess en colère...

 **…**

Quelques jours après cet incident, Mick et Aélis avaient ratissé tous les environs pour essayer de retrouver le plus d'enfants perdus possible. Ils en retrouvèrent certains, blessés ou gravement lésés. Le couple eut besoin de plusieurs heures pour porter tout le monde dans le Bunker sous terre. Avec l'aide des autres enfants, ils avaient confectionné des lits de fortune et tenté de soigner le plus de plaies possibles grâce aux plantes de Ronan.

Mick décida de prendre les choses en main. Au milieu du couloir, il donna les directives à tout le monde.

\- Ronan, continue de cueillir plus d'herbes pour les soins. Cathal, je sais que tu aimes tes animaux, mais essaye de sortir les rats et les souris pour l'hygiène des malades. Eileen, Aithusa, j'ai besoin que vous mettiez de l'ordre dans le Bunker. Rangez tout ce que vous pouvez, et jetez le reste. Fódhla...

La toute petite zieuta Mick avec des yeux brillants d'attention. Le garçon sourit et termina.

\- Continue de peindre.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et trottina jusqu'à son chevalet. Puis, Mick se tourna vers Aélis et murmura.

\- Fais-le...

Elle comprit.

 **…**

Aélis se dirigea vers les lits de fortune des malades. Mick resta à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle se concentra, leva ses mains vers les corps endormis, ferma les yeux et psalmodia.

 _\- Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ !_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles prirent une teinte dorée l'instant de quelques secondes. Le temps que la Magie opère.

Et elle fonctionna. Les enfants avaient simplement besoin de se reposer, désormais.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en plein travail pour mettre de l'ordre dans le couloir immense, un groupe de personne entra de nouveau dans le Bunker abandonné. Fódhla se jeta sur les jambes d'Aélis, Mick se plaça à ses côtés et Eileen se cacha dans un coin du couloir tandis que Cathal se positionna derrière Mick. Le groupe d'intrus était quatre jeunes filles, maquillées à outrance et habillées de vêtements qui ne camouflaient en rien leurs corps. Elles marchèrent d'un air hautain vers Mick et Aélis en les toisant de haut. L'une d'entre elles scruta Aélis avec interrogation.

\- J'te connais, toi.

\- Non.

Pourtant, la pimbêche en question fouilla dans son sac pour sortir une BD. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau d'Aélis, juste derrière elle, puis montra une page du Comic Book en disant.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

Aélis comprit. C'était sa « patte ». Sa façon de dessiner. Oui, elle avait dessiné une BD, voilà bien des années de cela lorsqu'elle était à l'école obligatoire. Même à l'Orphelinat. Et la fille devant elle, n'était nulle autre qu'une ancienne « camarade » de classe. Mais Aélis ne pouvait pas dévoiler sa véritable identité, alors elle répondit avec ironie.

\- C'est une BD.

Un air de dégoût traversa le visage de l'intruse. Une de ses amies derrière elle sortit un album de son sac, l'ouvrit à une page et le posa sur un meuble du couloir. Puis, elles disparurent du Bunker.

Lorsque Mick et Aélis s'approchèrent de l'album, ils découvrirent avec effroi une photo de classe. Ils étaient tous deux au premier rang.

 **…**

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'Aélis reprenne ses esprits. Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle prit une décision. Face aux enfants et à Mick, elle déclara avec assurance.

\- Ok, ça suffit. Les gens vont et viennent ici comme si l'endroit était toujours abandonné ! Mais, il n'est plus abandonné ! C'est notre maison, désormais ! Et nous devons protéger notre maison ! Alors, nouvelle règle : les portes doivent être fermées à clef ! Tout le temps ! Verrouillé ! Une seule porte restera ouverte pour aller et venir dehors, mais toujours fermé à double tour quand quelqu'un part ! Et ça commence maintenant ! Fermez toutes les portes !

Ils furent tous d'accord et chacun parti vers une porte pour la verrouiller. Aélis se dirigea vers celle de devant, qui donnait directement sur un parterre de bois, dans la forêt. Elle ferma d'abord le battant de ce qui ressemblait le plus à une vieille véranda, puis la porte du couloir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Eileen, qui venait de verrouiller la sienne.

Mais Eileen observa une chose, au bout du corridor. Une chose qui lui fit peur. Aélis décrypta son regard et questionna avec inquiétude.

\- Eileen ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune fille montra du doigt la porte et murmura.

\- Elle s'est ouverte toute seule.

Aélis se retourna et découvrit que, effectivement, les deux battants qu'elle venait de fermer étaient ouvert à nouveau.

\- C'est à cause des esprits... paniqua Eileen.

\- Mais non, mais non, voyons. Tout va bien, ce n'est sûrement qu'un courant d'air. Je retourne les fermer.

Aélis traversa le couloir avec la boule au ventre. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas normal, mais elle devait rester stoïque devant la petite.

Elle sortit dehors, le vent frais réveilla ses sens. Elle jeta des coup d'œil dans la forêt et au moment où elle allait refermer la porte, elle _la_ vit...

 **…**

Une forme floue et grésillante dans les bois. Toute de blanc vêtu. Elle se dirigea vers Aélis, qui transit de terreur, n'arrivait plus à bouger. La créature se rapprocha et Aélis découvrit son teint verdâtre et une tête de mort à la place de son visage. Mais surtout, ses vêtements : elle portait une robe de mariée couverte de sang.

Aélis sut de suite que c'était un fantôme. Et elle savait lequel.

Celle qu'elle avait empoisonnée.

Mais l'esprit ne semblait pas se souvenir de sa mort. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, elle demanda.

\- Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?

Le corps entier d'Aélis trembla. Le fantôme entra dans le Bunker. Aélis la suivit par réflexe et ferma la porte derrière elle. Lorsque la morte descendit les escaliers, elle voulut se tenir au mur, mais elle découvrit que tout passait au travers de son corps.

Mick et les enfants arrivèrent devant l'esprit et furent à leur tour sous le choc.

\- Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ? questionna à nouveau le fantôme.

Mick jeta un regard inquiet vers Aélis. Si jamais le spectre venait à recouvrer la mémoire, sa bien-aimée serait en danger.

Et le Bunker était désormais hanté. Les portes verrouillées restaient utiles face aux vivants.

Mais pas face aux morts.

Face à l'affreuse réalité de la situation, les jambes d'Aélis se mirent à trembler de plus belle. Elle sentit sa tête tourner et son âme se déchirer.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Et elle tomba dans les vapes, au milieu du couloir.

 **…**

 **…**

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

 **…**

 **…**

 **THE END**

 _ **Les aventures magiques de Mick et Aélis continuent dans mes autres histoires...**_


End file.
